A Worm to Catch
A Worm to Catch is the sixth episode in Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story In the Team Rocket Base, Doctor Octavius along with his Pokémon Octillery are working on some experiments in his lab. Giovanni comes in. Giovanni: Octavius, Dr. Namba told me that a green costumed person named Spinarak-Man was seen taking out two of our grunts in Cherrygrove City. Doctor Octavius: I am well aware of that. I saw it on the news. His movements and powers seems so familiar. Giovanni: Perhaps his powers were from that Spinarak that you experimented on a year ago. Doctor Octavius: I have to make sure. I'll need to invent something to spy on him and analyze his abilities. I'll create some robots to do that. There could still be a chance that I can still do the Spinarak-powered army project. Octillery: Oct! Giovanni: Good. I'll leave you to do that Giovanni leaves the lab. Doctor Octavius and Octillery then began to get some equipments to make his robots. End Scene In Route 30, Peter and Harry are doing a practice battle with Spinarak pitted against Cyndaquil. Hobie and Totodile are watching on the side. Peter: Spinarak, use Poison Sting! Harry: Cyndaquil, dodge and use Tackle! Cyndaquil dodges the Poison Sting and then bashes Spinarak with Tackle. Peter: Not bad, Harry. But let's see you handle this. Spinarak, use Absorb on Cyndaquil. Spinarak uses absorb which drain Cyndaquil of it's energy. Peter: Now use string shot to tie Cyndaquil up. Spinarak uses String Shot on Cyndaquil which binds him. Harry: Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil struggles to stand Harry: Come on, Cyndaquil. You can do it! Cyndaquil finally stands up as his back shoots out fire as it opens it mouth that shoots out a small fireball. It then burns Spinarak causing him to faint. Peter: Spinarak, no! He runs over to Spinarak to check up on him Hobie: Whoa! Cyndaquil just learned Ember! Harry: Wow! That's awesome Cyndaquil Cyndaquil: (happily) Cynda! Peter: Cool! (looks at Spinarak) Good job there, Spinarak. You did your best. (he picks up Spinarak and looks at Harry) Great battle, Harry. I have to say, Cyndaquil learning a new move is awesome. I'll just have to train harder with Spinarak so that I can win next time. Harry: Thank you, Pete! His stomach growls Harry: (embarrassed) Oh. I can sure go for some food. Peter: Yeah, me too. I feel hungry. Hobie: Me three. Fortunately, I happen to know how to cook from my mom. The gang along with their Pokémon sitting under a picnic blanket that Hobie had packed. Hobie has just cooked some soup with some other ingredients he had in his backpack. Peter and Harry tastes it. Peter: Mmm. Delicious! Harry: Yeah, who knew you can cook really well, Hobie! Hobie: (embarassed) Oh, I don't mean to brag. I just learned those skills when I was still at home. It was a good thing I brought some stuff to do the cooking especially the food. Peter: How you manage to fit all your cooking gear in your bag sure is a mystery to me. The three friends laugh as they continue to eat. Just then two worm like Pokémon comes out of a nearby bush and crawls over to where the three trainers' Pokémon are eating their food. The Pokémon sees the two. They then kindly allow the worm Pokémon to eat with them. The three trainers noticed the two newcomers. Harry: Hey, look at that Peter: Are those Pokémon? Hobie: Yeah, they're Caterpie and Weedle. Peter and Harry both take out their Pokédexes and scan the two worm Pokémon. Peter's Pokédex: Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its voracious appetite compels it to devour leaves bigger than itself without hesitation. It releases a terribly strong odor from its antennae. Harry's Pokédex: Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. The barb on top of its head secretes a strong poison. It uses this toxic barb to protect itself. Peter: Wow, more Pokémon. I guess they must've noticed the food and want to try it. Hobie: Yeah, it is nice to share food with others. You guys want to catch them? Harry: Sure, I call dibs on Weedle. Peter: Then I guess Caterpie is mine. The two walk over to their Pokémon. Harry: Hey Weedle. Would you like to come with me? Weedle thinks about and then nods it head. Harry: Great. How about we battle first. Weedle nods it's head again in agreement and crawls to the opposite field. Harry: Cyndaquil, I'm going to use another Pokémon. Are you okay with sitting this one out? Cyndaquil: (nods his head) Quil Harry: Okay. Pineco, I choose you! Pineco hops from the picnic blanket and faces Weedle. Weedle uses Poison Sting. Harry: Pineco, dodge it Pineco jumps to the left with Poison Sting missing. Harry: Pineco, use Tackle! Pineco: Pineco! Pineco tackles Weedle causing it to fall down. It gets right back up. Weedle then uses String Shot, but Harry sees this. Harry: Oh no you don't! Pineco, use Protect! Pineco puts up a green shield which prevents the String Shot from touching him. The thread then falls down. Peter: Protect. It's a move that protects Pokémon from any damage that it might take. Harry: Okay Pineco, another Tackle attack! Pineco tackles Weedle again. Weedle is now struggling to get up. Peter: Now's your chance, Harry! Harry takes out a Poké Ball Harry: Right. Poké Ball, go! Harry throws the Poké Ball at Weedle. It gets sucked in. The Poké Ball rolls back and forth until it locks. Harry smiles and picks up the Poké Ball. Harry: Yes, I caught a Weedle! He holds up the Poké Ball. Pineco: Pineco! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Peter: Good job, Harry! Hobie: Yeah, way to go! Peter: Okay, now to catch Caterpie. Huh? (he notices that Caterpie is no longer there) Where did it go? Spinarak: Spin! Peter looks in the direction Spinarak is looking and sees Caterpie jumping up and down in a distance. It then crawls off. Peter: Hey, where are you going? Come back! He returns Ledyba as Spinarak jumps on his shoulders. Peter then runs after Caterpie. Harry: Wait for us, Pete! Harry returns Pineco and races after Peter with Cyndaquil following behind. Hobie quickly packs up his things and he and Totodile follows after them. Hobie: Wait up, guys! End Scene Peter and Spinarak chase after Caterpie. Thanks to his enhanced jumping abilities, Peter was able to dodge and jump around rocks and roots in his path. Caterpie continues crawling until he sees someone in his path. It is a young boy wearing a straw hat carrying a net in his hand. Boy: Well, well, well. A Caterpie. (he sees Peter and Spinarak running towards Caterpie) Back off. This is my catch! Peter: Hey, I saw it first. So I get to catch Caterpie Boy: Well too bad, I saw it. So it's mine Peter: Oh yeah, how about we battle for it? Boy: Okay, let's do it! Just then Harry and Hobie along with Cyndaquil and Totodile rushes in panting because of all the running they had to do. Harry: Yo Pete! What's going on here? Peter: Me and this guy are gonna battle to see who gets to catch Caterpie Hobie: (to the Boy) Why do you want Caterpie so badly? Boy: Because, I happen to be a bug catcher and bug types are my specialty Hobie: Oh Peter: Okay let's battle The two trainers stand opposite to the side of the field. Peter: My name's Peter. Yours? Boy: My name is Don. Does one-on-one sound good to you? Peter: Yeah! (look to Spinarak on the ground) You mind if I use someone else, Spinarak? Spinarak: Spinarak! Peter: Okay. Ledyba, you're up! He throws his Poké Ball and Ledyba comes out. Ledyba: Ledyba! Don: A Ledyba? That's cool. Venonat, come on out? Don throws his Poké Ball out and a Venonat comes out. Venonat: Venonat! Harry and Hobie along with their starters watches on the side. Caterpie is by their side watching the battle as well. Harry: Wow, a Venonat! Hobie takes out his Pokédex and scans Venonat. Hobie's Pokédex: Venonat, the Insect Pokémon. Its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. At night, its kind is drawn by light. Peter: Ready for our first battle, Ledyba? (Ledyba turns to Peter and nods her head) Okay, use Tackle. Ledyba flies towards Venonat preparing to tackle. Don: Venonat, dodge that. Venonat leaps to the side Don: Now use your tackle! Venonat jumps towards Ledyba Peter: Ledyba, fly up to dodge and use Supersonic Ledyba flies into the air and uses Supersonic which confuses Venonat. Don: Oh no! Hobie: Wow, that got it! Peter: Ledyba, fly down with Tackle Ledyba flies down and hits Venonat. Don: Venonat, snap out of it and use Disable. But due to Venonat being confused, it began to hit itself Harry: Why is Venonat hurting itself? Hobie: When a Pokémon is confused, there's a 33% chance it could hurt itself Totodile: Toto Peter: Okay Ledyba, now's your chance. Use Tackle back to back! Ledyba flies very fast and tackles Venonat from right to left. Venonat is send flying as it hits the ground. Caterpie's eyes begin to sparkle with what it has seen. Don: Venonat! Venonat snaps out of it's confusion and gets back up. Don: Alright. Now Venonat use Tackle Peter: Use Tackle too, Ledyba! The two Bug Type Pokémon charges at each other. They headbutted each other with Tackle and they both fall to the ground. The two both struggle to get up. Ledyba finally stands while Venonat just falls over and faints. Harry: Looks like Peter wins. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Peter: Yes, we did it! Spinarak: (cheerfully) Spin! Peter: Good job, Ledyba! Ledyba becomes happy and tackles Peter in a hug. He laughs as she does this. Don: You battled well, Venonat. Take a good rest. (returns Venonat to his Poké Ball. He then looks at Peter) That was a great battle, Peter. Since you won, I guess you can catch Caterpie. Peter: Thanks. And don't worry about it. There's plenty of other Bug Type Pokémon here. Who knows, you might find a Caterpie of your own. Don: Well said. Don hands Peter the prize money. The two trainers then shake hands. Don: See ya! Let's battle again the next time we meet. Peter: Bye! Don walks off in search of another Bug Type Pokémon to add to his team. Caterpie crawls over and nudges against Peter's right leg. Peter looks down. Hobie: Looks like Caterpie wants to join you, Peter. Peter: Really? Is this true, Caterpie? Caterpie happily nods it's head Peter: All right Peter takes out another Poké Ball from his bag and taps it on Caterpie. Caterpie is sucked in as the Poké Ball shakes. It then locks. Peter: Yes, we have new friend. I got Caterpie! He holds up the Poké Ball up as Spinarak and Ledyba cheers for their trainer's victory Harry: Nice job, Peter! Hobie: Yeah, congratulations. Now if I can only catch my own Pokémon. Peter: Don't worry, Hobie. I'm sure you'll find the right Pokémon to catch. Hobie: You think so? Peter: I do. Now come one guys. Let's get moving Peter, Harry, and Hobie with their starters continues walking down Route 30, preparing to head to their next destination. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Don Villains * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Doctor Octavius Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Ledyba (Peter's) * Caterpie (Peter's, newly caught) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Pineco (Harry's) * Weedle (Harry's, newly caught) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Venonat (Don's) * Octillery (Otto's) Trivia * Don is based on Bug Catcher Don from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. But uses Venonat instead of Caterpie. * Hobie reveals to know how to cook Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man